BrambleclawXSquirrelflight
by XXWarriorsFrenzy
Summary: I am aware that my fanfiction disrupts some of the major Warriors timeline events but I simply changed them to suit my story. Tension rises between Squirrelflight and her sister as Brambleclaw has become more and more hostile towards her. While they bicker, the Dark Forest moves in to strike at the core of Thunderclan- it's leader, Firestar. Read and review!


**Brambleclaw/starXSquirrelflight- A Question of Trust**

**By**

**Amberheart**

_Leafpool… Why did you have to do this? Starclan how could you let it happen? Everything is crashing down… It's all breaking in front of me and I can't stop it. Why can't I…_ A sharp prod struck her flank, Squirrelflight sat up, _I-It was only a dream? _

"Squirrelflight!" the ginger she cat turned and saw her former mate, Brambleclaw. "Wake up," he meowed brusquely, "What are you, a dormouse? You're on a dawn patrol, or did you forget." His words were like shattering ice beneath her paws.

"I-I didn't forget I-" Squirrelflight couldn't finish before the tom padded outside again. "I'm sorry." A mew behind her said- it was Leafpool. _Leafpool… It's your fault this happened! It's your fault that everyone in Thunderclan hates me- Brambleclaw especially… It's all your fault! _"It's all your fault!" Squirrelflight snarled at her sister, "Everything that's happened- it because of you and Crowfeather! All this pain- it all leads back to you two!"

"Squirrelflight I-" Leafpool started, the hurt was undisguised in her amber eyes.

"No!" Squirrelflight lashed her tail, "All the things we never said to our clanmates, they trusted us and you made me treat them like dirt!" her words stung sister as well as herself.

The brown she-cat moved closer to her but Squirrelflight backed away and shook her head before joining the patrol.

The patrol seemed to blur out the conversation Squirrelflight had with Leafpool- if only just a little bit. The borders were marked but a lingering fear seemed to pervade through the brushwood.

"This is all your fault… if only…" she muttered.

"Did you say something?" Dustpelt asked- he was leading the patrol back to Thunderclan.

"N-No, its nothing." She didn't sound at all confident. She could faintly sense the sympathy coming from the rest of her patrol. Dustpelt murmured something to Brackenfur and the tom took lead, Dustpelt fell behind, "It's Brambleclaw… isn't it?" he asked without glancing at her, Squirreflight nodded- she tried to not wail like an abandoned kit, but it was just too difficult.

"I've never felt like this before!" she cried, "Brambleclaw was everything to me, I should've trusted him! I should've known that he would understand, but Leafpool…" her voice trailed and began fume with raging anguish, "It's her fault. Her and Crowfeather, I can't believe I let this happen- I should've-" Dustpelt slapped his tail over her mouth, his fur was bristling and his ears were pricked. "Dustpelt?"

"Quiet!" he snapped, "Don't you smell it it's a-" Brackenfur's sharp warning rang through the undergrowth, "BADGER!"

Brambleclaw had just finished setting up patrols. When he stepped down to take a break he spotted Leafpool staring into a puddle from the rain last night.

_Squirrelflight, why couldn't you trust me? Is it my own fault that I'm angry with you? Or are you just being loyal to Leafpool? _

"Brambleclaw?" it was Firestar, the ginger tom jumped down from his den, "You seem distracted, is it-"

"I'm fine." Brambleclaw interrupted before trying to walk away.

Firestar's tail blocked him, "You've suffered a lot recently. Maybe you should take a break. Graystripe could take over for you."

For a moment his offer sounded tempting but if he accepted it would show his weakness, his shortcoming would affect Thunderclan and he just couldn't let it happen. "No." he meowed, "Thank you Firestar but-"

A piercing alarm echoed off the stonewalls, it was Brackenfur, "BADGER!" At once all the cats shot up, Firestar trotted up to the Highrock and signaled Brambleclaw to come as well. Pushing Squirrelflight and Leafpool's betrayal out of his head, he gave his chest a quick lick before leaping onto the Highrock.

Apprehensive whispers came from down below, "What do we do?" a voice asked, Brambleclaw vaguely saw the faint image of Brightheart down below.

"Don't worry." Cloudtail wrapped his tail around his mate's neck and pulled her closer to his side, "I'll be here, right by your side- I promise I'll protect you." He gently pressed his nose to hers and purred.

_Could I make a promise like that to Squirrelflight? Would I protect her? Would I _want_ to protect her? _

"Brambleclaw." He looked up, Firestar was waiting for him to announce patrols. Tearing his gaze from Cloudtail and Brightheart, Brambleclaw cleared his throat and perched himself where Firestar was standing.

"I want all apprentices and mentors to stay back in camp and guard the nursery," he started, groans of disappointment came from the young cats below him, "As well as the cats there and in the elders den." He added, "As for the backup patrol," he shuffled his paws, thinking about the appropriate cats for the party,

"I would like to join if you don't mind." Firestar rose up on the ledge and stared at his former apprentice, who nodded somewhat doubtfully, continuing down the list he meowed.

"Graystripe, Sandstorm and… me." Feeling content with his decision he glanced at Cloudtail, "Would you take over until I get back? I'll send a cat for help if we need any." Cloudtail was a bit surprised but nodded and puffed out his chest in pride.

"Lets go." Firestar meowed, the cats nodded and crawled through the barrier into the forest.

Squirrelflight's heart was pounding as the beast closed in on the patrol, this badger- it was the largest she had ever seen, it's beady black eyes were as sharp as it's deadly claws.

"Climb a tree!" Dustpelt ordered, one by one the cats scrambled up the strong beech's branches. Squirrelflight leaped for a branch but her hind paw slipped and she came tumbling down to the massive brute. A single tear fell from her eye before a flash of brown impacted her, Squirrelflight's green eyes flew open and locked with Brambleclaw's.

"Are you alright?" he asked, she could trace feelings worry and the subtle affection she hoped he still had for her. "Squirrelflight?" he asked her.

A spark of amusement glittered, "Just peachy, thanks…" she mewed, "Brambleclaw? I-"

"Watch out!" Graystripe shouted, jumping out of the way of the badger's colossal paws.

Raining down like meteorite the badger's paw came down with lethal claws unsheathed. Senses aware, the two cats simultaneously rolled out of the way and sprang onto its back. Leaping and turning on their back legs, Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight sank their teeth into the wide limbs. The black and white animal screeched and turned to retaliate, together they leapt to the opposite side. But Brambleclaw soon realized that Squirrelflight began staggering, she was running out of energy and they were running out of time.

Suddenly, two cats hailed down from a tall aspen branch, it was Sandstorm and Graystripe. The two temporarily crushed the beast but it was unwilling to give up, swiftly the badger swung its arm backwards and knocked Sandstorm and Graystripe into a massive boulder- rendering them unconscious.

"Sandstorm, Graystripe, NO!" Firestar's body was trembling in shock and fear almost as if he was going to give up. He stopped shaking and the badger seemed to cease its attack, suddenly Firestar's green eyes burned in a fury that few ever see. Faint outlines seemed to stand beside the ginger tom, nine cats stood with Firestar- nine cats with their pelts gleaming with stars.

"They're Starclan cats!" Squirrelflight stood up, "I've remember them, the elders told me about it in a story. That's Lionheart and Redtail and Spottedleaf… and there's Silverstream and Runningwind and… there's Brindleface- Ashfur's mother." Her tail dropped onto Brambleclaw's who twined it.

"Yeah… there's Yellowfang, Swiftpaw and…" his eyes fixed on the blue gray she-cat, "Bluestar."

"Thank you for the introduction, Brambleclaw." Bluestar meowed coolly.

"The reason you can't defeat this badger," Yellowfang rasped.

"It's not normal." Lionheart unsheathed his claws, "The Dark Forest has manipulated its mind- to fight and destroy… that is all it knows now."

"You are tired, little ones." Spottedleaf's amber gaze was soft and gentle. "Rest now, we will handle the beast!"

Swiftpaw prepared to pounce, "Attack!" Bluestar commanded and the starry cats lunged into the badger.

At once the cats lunged, raking their paws at the beast. Squirrelflight hid her face in Brambleclaw's fur, Brambleclaw licked her head in a gesture of comfort. Meanwhile, the claws raking on the animal soon eroded its defenses. Firestar raised his paw and his claws slid out- one by one the Starclan cats began to glow and fade, making Firestar's thorn sharp claws increase in length and glow like the Moonstone in the Forest. His claws drove into the badger's head, impaling the skull. Black smoke rose out of the limp body and faded away, the Starclan cats reappeared and stood at the blood left behind. Firestar was breathing heavily, Sandstorm and Graystripe- who had woken up from their painful sleep, rushed to his side.

"Just another day in Thunderclan, huh?" Firestar gave a small _mrrow_ of laughter before falling into a coughing fit.

"Firestar!" Squirrelflight scrambled up to her father with Brambleclaw close behind, his breathing was slow and heavy. "Can't you save him?" she demanded, looking at Spottedleaf and Yellowfang,

"I have lived long enough, Squirrelflight." Firestar mewed, "Besides," his voice grew stronger, "It's time for Brambleclaw to succeed me, to lead Thunderclan into moons of peace and safety- that is all I ask. Brambleclaw, will you promise me that?" His gaze remained fixed on the tom.

"I-I promise." Brambleclaw replied meekly, "I promise." He said more clearly.

Firestar began staggering again before meowing, "Good… thank you, Brambleclaw." Firestar collapsed onto the mossy ground.

"Firestar… Firestar no, no you can't leave me- Firestar wake up, please!" silver tears like diamonds trickled down Sandstorm's cheeks as she tried to rouse her limp mate.

"We were best friends, Firestar." Graystripe rested his tail on Sandstorm and looked at his almost brother, "You won't forget us, will you?"

"Of course I will." Firestar's voice lingered in the Clearing, "I won't forget any of you."

Two days passed after Firestar's vigil, Brambleclaw was preparing for his trip to the Moonpool. Amberpaw had placed a packet of sorrel, daisy, chamomile and burnet leaves in a bundle of moss for him to eat while Jayfeather treated Squirrelflight's cuts with marigold and goldenrod as well as having Sandstorm- who had still not recovered from losing Firestar- some thyme leaves for her shock.

Millie had not stopped fussing until Jayfeather had treated Graystripe, his wounds were nothing too nasty but, "Millie," Graystripe complained, "I'm fine, it's just some scratches and bruises."

"You're not fine!" Millie insisted, pacing back and forth, "Those aren't scratches and bruises, they're-they're gashes and concussions- they're mortal injuries for Starclan's sake! Jayfeaher please won't you give him some kind of medicine?"

"You don't have to, Jayfeather. I'm fine," Graystripe murmured.

"No! You have too! He won't get better until you do!" Millie meowed, her tail lashing stressfully.

"Alright settle down, Millie." Jayfeather was calm on the outside but wanting pounce on her to shut her up on the inside. Inspecting the gray tom's wounds, he placed a meager amount of juniper and ragwort on his apparent "mortal injuries."

"I'm ready." Brambleclaw meowed after finishing, Jayfeather nodded and they began padding through the undergrowth into Windclan territory.

Along the way they met Onestar himself, "Hello Jayfeather, Brambleclaw." He greeted them casually, as the two dipped their heads, "Where are you of to?" he asked while licking his paw.

"Brambleclaw is going to receive his nine lives at the Moonpool." Jayfeather answered.

Onestar stopped licking and his tail drooped, "Oh, then that must mean Firestar has passed away… I-I'm sorry for you. Firestar was a good friend, I never got to apologize to him about…" his amber eyes flashed in discomfort, "I'm sorry, I'm keeping you- please go ahead."

The cats nodded and trotted up to the starlit body of water. Brambleclaw lapped the ice-cold water and sleep overtook him.

Brambleclaw's amber eyes flashed open and fields of spring flowers greeted him.

"Brambleclaw." Many voices echoed, "It's time for you to receive your nine lives, are you ready?" Inside, he wasn't sure if he was but he pushed it away.

"Yes, I am ready." He meowed clearly, "Then let us begin." The fields vanished and were replaced by dark skies and shining stars.

As soon as Bramblestar woke he found Jayfeather pacing anxiously, "Jayfeather?" he meowed, "What's wrong?"

The gray tom's fur bristled, "We have to go back!"

Bramblestar's tail lashed, "Why? What happened, what did Starclan say?"

Jayfeather did not look at him, "Squirrelflight's in danger."

He murmured before pelting down the slope with Bramblestar close behind.

_Squirrelflight… please be all right, I don't think I could bear the thought of losing you… _

When they burst through the barrier, an armada of cats rushed toward them.

"Brambleclaw- I mean Bramblestar!" it was Sandstorm, "Squirrelflight's missing! And Leafpool too, we've sent out patrols and they haven't found them!"

Bramblestar's heart was pounding hard, "Does anyone know when they was last seen?" he demanded, cats murmured mixed answers- frustrating and worrying him.

"I think I know," a mew said and heads turned at it- it was the medicine cat apprentice Amberpaw.

"Where? When?" Bramblestar sped toward her.

"I saw them both but I don't think Squirreflight was aware that Leafpool was with her…" she started, her voice meek- unusual from her enthusiastic demeanor, "T-They were by the Moonpool stream…"

Squirrelflight hoisted herself onto a boulder and closed her eyes as a cool Newleaf breeze ruffled her fur.

"What do want Leafpool?" her tone was icy as her sister approached.

"I'm sorry… for everything- I never realized how much of an impact it would make on everyone around me."

A single tear fell from Squirrelflight's green eyes and dropped onto the boulder, leaving a tiny splotch, "No matter how many times you say sorry, nothing's going to change." the ginger she-cat meowed, "I guess it was never my destiny to begin with," she sighed, "Never to have a mate, or to watch them grow up…" more tears came and rain was beginning to fall in a downpour.

"We should go, Squirrelflight," Leafpool prodded her sister's shoulder, "The rain's getting heavier, there could be a-" Leafpool froze and knocked Squirrelflight out of the way seconds before a massive wave of dark water overtook them.

"Leafpool?" Squirrelflight's eyes widened with horror at the sight of her limp sister's drenched figure, "Leafpool answer me!"

Her amber eyes opened slightly. "Maybe now is my judgment day…" she panted, "Squirrelflight I…" her eyes closed, "Good-bye."

It was nearing the end of Leafpool's vigil, Squirrelflight and Bramblestar became mates again and there seemed to be a moment's peace in the forest. However despite the Greenleaf bliss, rumors grew amongst Thunderclan.

"It's great that Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw- I mean Bramblestar are mates again," Dovewing meowed to Lionblaze.

"Yeah, I guess so. But…"

Dovewing's ear twitched, "You're not unhappy about it, are you?" she asked.

"N-No no…" Lionblaze shook his head, "It's just… We need a new deputy, with Firestar gone."

Dovewing swiped her paw across her tongue, "I'm sure Bramblestar will pick one soon. I'm waiting for the new kits!" she did a little hop in the air.

Lionblaze's eyes darkened, "Yeah… kits," he diverted his attention to Bramblestar as he propelled himself onto the Highledge, "Lets go, Bramblestar's calling a meeting."

"Cats of Thunderclan," Bramblestar started, "I've heard the rumors about Squirrelflight and I…" he wasn't complaining, "About our kits," whirls of excitement radiated among the crowds but it was silenced by the waves of anguish from Bramblestar and Squirrelflight.

"There won't be any," Squirrelflight spoke up, gasps of shock erupted from the mass below, "I-I," tears were forming in Squirrelflight's green eyes, "I can't…" she finally said.

"I guess this goes to show," Brightheart murmured, heartbroken, "Some she-cats just can't have kits…"

"No matter how much they want them…" Amberpaw finished. Squirrelflight began crying and Bramblestar rested his head on hers and tried comforting his normally feisty mate.

Sandstorm wrapped her tail around her daughter, "You have to be strong Squirrelflight," she mewed, "For my sake… please."

Squirrelflight ran her white paw over her face, "I-I want to go a walk." She meowed quietly.

"I'll go with you," offered Bramblestar, she didn't reply but stopped to wait. Bramblestar flashed a look at Lionblaze, he nodded and Lionblaze beckoned Jayfeather with his tail.

The crowds slowly parted and began returning to their normal duties, Bramblestar had spoken with Graystripe who agreed to take over until they came back. Squirrelflight and the dark brown tabby exited through the thorn bush with Lionblaze and Jayfeather not far behind.

They stopped by the Sky Oak, "Lionblaze, Jayfeather…" Squirrelflight started, "You both know your real origins but… as far as I'm concerned- the three of you," she looked up, reminiscing about her foster-daughter, "The three of you _are_ our real kits, nothing changes that in my mind."

Resisting no longer, the two toms rushed to Squirrelflight and pressed their heads to her chest. She wrapped her tail around them and pulled them closer, with Bramblestar's shoulder to hers.

"W-We love you," Lionblaze meowed.

"Whether you're our real parents or not…" concluded Jayfeather.

There was a faint breeze and leaves began spiraling down, sunshine pouring through the cracks. Suddenly two faint silhouettes began to form, one brown and one black.

"L-Leafpool?" Squirrelflight whispered.

"It's Hollyleaf." Lionblaze's amber eyes gleamed in wonder.

"You've come such a long, long way," Leafpool called to her daughter, "Starclan has watched over you from the time you first came into this world." The black shadow became more visible revealing Hollyleaf- no longer dismal. Her beauty and charm resorted in full, "Starclan wanted to see where you will go in your life, what you will find." Leafpool glanced at Squirrelflight and Hollyleaf thoughtfully, "Hollyleaf, it is not your time to fully depart from this place. For it's time for you to fulfill a different destiny…" the stars in Hollyleaf's pelt glowed and split. Beside Hollyleaf was a faint copy of herself, but her fur was solid and starless. Her starless mirror's eyes were closed as she drifted down to the cats below her. Her frame began to decrease in size and by the time she was on the mossy floor, she was a kit- less than a moon.

"Isn't that what happened with Cinderheat?" Lionblaze murmured to his brother.

"She's being reincarnated." Jayfeather replied.

"H-Hollyleaf?" Squirrelflight murmured, "Is that you?" the only reply was a kit's mew and a sparkle in a pair of glistening green eyes.


End file.
